


To Storm Hell

by anonymous_dragon



Series: Month of Halloween [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_dragon/pseuds/anonymous_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You Need a Partner in Crime</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Storm Hell

“Please, you’ve got to help me,” Sam pleaded. The Trickster, though at least two heads shorter than Sam, still somehow managed to look down at him, as if disappointed Sam stooped so low.

“And why would I do that? I tried to teach you, to show you how it would be without your brother. And what did I tell you? Except this is worse, isn’t it? No demons dealing, knowing that he won’t be there when you wake up in the morning … If you can even sleep.”

“Please,” Sam repeated. The Trickster frowned.

“You know, broken’s not a good look on you, kiddo,” he said, conjuring up a piece of candy and popping it into his mouth. When Sam didn’t say anything, the Trickster rolled his eyes. “What do you want me to do? Snap my fingers and bring him back from the dead? It doesn’t work like that. Kill you? I could, but that wouldn’t solve anything. Your brother would still be burning in Hell. I can’t help you. I’m a Trickster, not God. Here’s a tip, kid; don’t go at Heaven or Hell with a ten-foot pole.”

“Heaven?” Sam echoed. The Trickster swallowed. “Heaven doesn’t exist, you ass.”

“Oh, if only,” the Trickster muttered.

“What?”

“Look, kiddo, just go live your life. Find another Jess or something. Go back to school. Become that big-shot lawyer you wanted to become,” the Trickster said. Sam shook his head.

“I don’t care about getting out. I want my brother.”

“Of course. The Winchesters. Always getting screwed over for their family. Still can’t see what you want me to do.”

“You’re the strongest creature I’ve ever met.”

“Why, thank you, Sam. You sure know how to compliment someone.”

“Which means that you’re my best bet for this.”

“Should I even ask what this ‘this’ is?”

“We’re going to storm Hell and save my brother.”

The Trickster almost had a heart attack, and the candy certainly didn’t cause it.


End file.
